


A Coming Home Present

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock Gang, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: McCree returns to the Deadlock Gorge and puts Ashe in her place, for all the gang to see.





	A Coming Home Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit rougher than what I usually write, but I had a lot of fun doing it!

The sun beat down hot on Deadlock gorge as Jesse rolled through the open doors to Deadlock’s base of operations. He expected at least a little opposition. Someone should stop him or recognize him or even shoot him on sight.

But the low-level gang members milling about the front of the saloon and the garage didn’t even look up as his motorcycle slowed to a stop about a hundred feet from the Propane store front. It was as good of a welcome home as he could have expected from the no-good lowlifes Deadlock kept around. He would have to make some real changes to how things were run now that he was back.

The gorge looked the same as it always had, faded paint and rundown buildings that hadn’t seen honest business in decades. It felt like home to Jesse.

He killed the engine on his bike and strode purposefully to the middle of the street. Now he had the attention of the gang. Several of the men began whispering urgently to each other as they finally recognized who had waltzed right into their gorge.

Just as he hoped, one of the men scrambled towards the tunnels, off to the deliver the message of the Deadeye’s return.

Jesse held his ground, thumbs hooked in his belt and an easy smile resting on his tanned skin. This was easier than he expected.

“ASHE,” he bellowed, scaring several of the wide-eyed gang members who were frozen in various places around the gorge. Goggles and beady eyes peered from the windows and catwalks, curious and terrified as Jesse waited confidently in the road. “Won’t you come and greet your guest?”

A distinct, familiar snarl echoed from the stone tunnels in the canyon wall. Jesse’s mouth curled up.

Ashe stalked into view. She was dressed down; Jesse had interrupted her few hours of relaxation. Without her hat, vest, and armor, Ashe still managed to look very angry and very threatening. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, tie hanging loosely around her neck, and Jesse marveled at her pale skin in comparison to the usual dark tan that desert dwellers acquired. She gripped Viper in her perfectly manicured black nails, glaring at Jesse with that same venom he had always admired since they were teens.

“What the hell are you doing here, Jesse?” Ashe demanded. The familiar looming form of Bob shadowed behind her, looking decidedly unthreatening as he waved and cocked his head. Bob was always a good friend.

“I’m taking my gang back, Lizzie,” Jesse drawled. “I thought that was pretty clear.”

“Over my dead body,” Ashe spat, cocking viper.

“I sure hope it doesn’t come to that,” Jesse said. He reached into his pocket and fished out a cigar and lighter. No one moved as he flicked the lighter and puffed until the cigar was lit. He took a long drag and raised an eyebrow at Ashe as he exhaled, shifting his weight.

The sun had risen directly overhead. Ashe glared at McCree, her perfectly painted lips twisted into a deep scowl. Jesse took another puff from his cigar. If Ashe wanted a shootout, Jesse would give her a shootout, but a part of him figured he could resolve this without firing a single shot from Peacekeeper.

Nearly a minute had passed, and Ashe had yet to make a move. She hadn’t even pointed Viper in his direction. This was going to be much easier than expected.

Tossing his cigar to the side, Jesse walked towards Ashe. He had one hand on Peacekeeper - just in case she suddenly got trigger happy, but it mattered none. She stayed rooted to the spot.

Jesse strolled right up to Ashe, stepping into her personal space and grabbing her by the crimson tie that hung from her neck. Ashe let out a choked whine as Jesse pulled her in close, forcing her to meet his eye.

“How have you been, Lizzie?” Jesse asked.

Ashe’s eyes were wide with fear, pupils dilated so much that the bright red of her irises was barely noticeable. She clawed uselessly at Jesse’s hand, trying desperately to pry his fingers from the silk. He didn’t move.

“I missed you,” she finally said, looking away as her face flushed bright red with shame. Her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth.

“Then prove it,” Jesse let go of her tie and Ashe stumbled as she tried to keep her balance. Her eyes snapped to Jesse’s as she tried to understand the meaning of his words. Her brows shot up as she finally realized what he was demanding of her. She shook her head, just barely. She couldn’t do that – not while the whole gang was watching.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. He wouldn’t ask again, and he wouldn’t wait long. He adjusted his stance, widening his feet just enough to emphasize that he wasn’t messing around.

Ashe sank to her knees, eyes shining with tears and cheeks so red they looked like they burned. Jesse was appeased by her compliance, and he rested his hands on his hips as Ashe shuffled to place herself between his boots.

Her nimble fingers fumbled with his belt buckle, the bold letters mocking her as she pulled the leather from its loops and unfastened his pants.

Jesse’s cock slipped from the waistband of his boxers, half hard but already impressive in size. Ashe stroked him gently with one hand; she still felt the same as she had years ago, and Jesse smiled at the familiar rhythm of her wrist. She looked up, fear and shame and embarrassment warring with unabashed lust as she pleaded with Jesse. She was asking for everything at once, release from this shame, from the humiliation of sucking her rival off in front of her entire gang, but she was also asking for permission, permission to wrap her lips around the fat head of Jesse’s cock and please him just as she had done when they were young bandits with nothing to lose.  
The feeling of a dozen set of eyes burned into Jesse’s back, and he could only imagine how humiliating this was for Ashe, reduced to nothing but a cock whore in front of all of her own men. The thought made his dick twitch, and Ashe’s eyes snapped to the motion. 

She couldn’t resist any longer. Her lips closed around the shaft of his dick, stretched wide around his girth. Her tongue swirled around the tip, and Jesse let out a soft groan as she demonstrated that time had not lessened her skills.

He was fully hard now, and Ashe was stroking his base as she slowly worked her lips down his shaft. Jesse let Ashe have her fun for a bit, watching her sink down inch by inch. But impatience soon got the best of him, and he wound his fingers in her thin, silver hair and began moving her head up and down as she tried her best to keep up with his quick pace. Drool and precum began running down her chin as he began thrusting deep into her mouth. Rather than protest and try and pull away, Ashe let out a long, low moan that only spurred Jesse on.

One of the gang members gave an enthusiastic whistle as Ashe’s eyes rolled back and she moaned and gagged on Jesse’s thick cock. If she heard the noise, she didn’t react. She was too far gone as Jesse fucked her face with ruthless intent.

Drool had dripped off her chin and left transparent spots on her white button down. Jesse marveled at the sight, briefly wondering if he could soak the fabric enough to cling to her perky little tits. The thought nearly made him come, and he dragged Ashe off his cock to keep from spilling too soon. There was still fun to be had with Miss Calamity.

Jesse hauled Ashe to her feet by her tie once more, tearing her shirt open with his metal hand and grinning wildly as her alabaster tits bounced in the high noon sun. Ashe made a slight noise of protest, still clinging to that last bit of shame.

Jesse dragged her by the tie to the front of the propane shop. A familiar red bike was parked on the curb, and the Deadeye threw Ashe over the seat, bending her over her own bike as he groped her ass.

“Damn, I’ve missed this tight ass,” Jesse said as his hands wandered over the firm flesh. He yanked her pants down to her knees and landed a swift slap to the soft skin he exposed.

Ashe yelped in surprise, still glassy eyed from being face fucked. Jesse’s thick, rough fingers slipped between her legs, feeling just how wet the fearless leader of the Deadlock gang had gotten from being taken in full view of the entire gang. She was dripping, slick running down his fingers and over her thighs.

“You’re a good little whore, aren’t you?” Jesse asked. “Always so wet for the Deadeye’s thick cock.”

Ashe moaned and twisted her hips against the leather seat of the bike. “Everyone knows your place now, don’t they? You’re nothing but a little cock slut. Tell them,” Jesse ordered.

There was no response from the bitch bent over before him, so Jesse brought his hand down on her ass once more. “Tell them.”

“I’m a cock slut,” Ashe whimpered. “I’m your good little whore.”

“That sounds about right to me,” Jesse said, lining his cock up with Ashe’s slick pussy and sinking himself to the hilt. She howled and writhed on the bike, trying to get used to being stretched so tight all at once.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Jesse groaned as he began fucking Ashe relentlessly. “You probably haven’t been fucked since I left this damn gorge years ago.” A chuckle from one of the men nearby led Jesse to believe that his words were true.

He grabbed Ashe by her waist and slammed into her, not caring for whether she came or not. From the sounds of her helpless moans, she was clearly enjoying the feeling of Jesse’s dick inside her. Some things never changed.

Jesse used Ashe as nothing but a cocksleeve. He dragged her hips to his over and over, growing rougher and rougher as he came close to the edge once more. Ashe seemed to be getting close too, clenching tight around Jesse and shaking and crying as he fucked her faster and harder.

His orgasm came before hers. _Too bad_. He thought as he pulled out and spilled over her ass, marking her with his come. Ashe cried out in frustration, beating the side of her bike with her fist as tears streamed down her face. God, she looked wrecked. Eye makeup trailing down her cheeks and lipstick smeared six ways from Sunday. Jesse walked around to the other side of the bike and held his softening dick in front of her face. His smile was smug and expectant.

Ashe glared up at him, venomous as always even after she just had the life fucked out of her. Jesse met her gaze; this was a game they had played before. Jesse always won.

Sure enough, Ashe caved first, leaning forward to clean Jesse’s dick with her tongue. Once he was satisfied with her performance, he tucked himself back into his pants and re-buckled his belt.

Without a second glance, Jesse turned on his heel and strode right into the saloon, yelling for someone to get him a whiskey. Ashe stayed draped over the seat of her own bike, wrecked and sore, frustrated and marked with Jesse’s come.

A few lingering gang members watched her with hungry eyes, leering at the new sideshow attraction of the Deadlock gang. Ashe snarled at anyone who came to close, struggling to pull herself to her feet.

“Bob,” she called weakly, “do something.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)


End file.
